


Little Red Light

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Multiple, Pool Sex, Voyeurism, minor stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalking has always been a fear of Jensen Ackles....there are crazy people out there who have no sense of personal space and no clue as to what privacy means. </p>
<p>So what happens when Jensen HIMSELF becomes the stalker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Light

I knew the moment I was being watched.

You can feel when someone’s eyes are on you.

It makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck.

It makes you conscious about your every move, as if you were being judged.

But sometimes, there’s a thrill that goes with being watched.

Sometimes, when you know who’s watching you, you exaggerate your every move because of that thrill.

Sometimes, you want to be watched.

I knew I was being watched but I didn’t care.

I knew who was watching me and it was a very humble shock.

I was honored to be watched by the man. 

But was that all he was going to do was watch?  
~~~~~>>>>~~~~~ 

“Dude” I heard my best friend say from behind me. “You’re not watching her again, are you?”

Without taking my gaze off of my vivacious, curvy and stunning redheaded neighbor, I shrugged.

“Seriously Jensen, and I mean this respectfully, but you’re like a stalker” Jared sighed.

I tore my gaze from the beauty and hiked my eyebrow up at my friend.

“Don’t give me that look, you are. You don’t even know her name” Jared frowned.

“Kristen Marie Nolan” I replied with a smirk. “I heard one of her friends shout it as she shoved him into her pool yesterday.”

“That actually makes it creepier” Jared’s frown increased.

“I guess it kinda does” I sighed and glanced over at the woman in question.

She was now sunbathing on her stomach on a blanket she had laid out onto her lawn.

God her body was perfect, everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman.

“I can’t help it, Jay” I sighed again and met my best friend’s eyes. “I don’t have that courage or swagger I once had. You remember the barista incident" I said shuddering at that painful memory that involved hot coffee on my crotch. "I can’t just approach that goddess” I waved my hand towards my window at my neighbor “and lay the moves on her. I have no moves left. Danni saw to that.”

Jared sighed too and placed his large hand on my shoulder.

It was a comforting gesture.

“I get it, I do, Jen” he started to say, looking as defeated as I felt. “But this isn’t healthy and it’s not fair to her” he nodded to my neighbor. “Moving here, you were afraid that you would be stalked and pictures would be unknowingly taken of you. And while you’re not taking pictures of her, you’re watching her like you were afraid people were going to watch you. She should be aware of how exposed she is…and how much you like her. At least” he talked louder over my protest “talk to her a couple of times, see if you even like the person behind the beauty. She may be just a pretty face.”

But she wasn’t just a pretty face.

Jared had no idea the extent that I watched her.

I knew she could sing and dance, that she was a college student aspiring to be a vet and that we both liked and disliked a lot of the same things.

When she would have company over, I’d sometimes go outside too and just listen to her melodious voice talk about everything her heart desired, which a lot of the time, was about Supernatural, as she was a huge fan of my show and more importantly, she was a huge fan of mine.

But that was the thing, I knew for a fact that if I approached her, she wouldn’t turn me away because she liked me and was in awe of me. 

I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.

My ex tore into my confidence and ripped my self-esteem to shreds.

I was a shell of my former self, I knew it, even if no one else wanted to point it out.

I didn’t smile or laugh as often as I used to.

Things I once loved to do, just weren’t doing it for me anymore.

But when I watched that glorious woman next to me, none of that mattered.

I was lost in a world of grace and beauty.

It was as if I was watching Michelangelo sculpt or DaVinici create or Vangough paint.

I knew it was creepy and I knew it was wrong, but she didn’t know I was doing it and I had no malicious intent, so where was the harm in watching her?

~~~~~>>>>~~~~~

As I dipped my toes into my pool, I smiled at how warm the water was tonight.

And with the low lighting I chose, it was going to be a relaxing swim.

Suddenly I was attacked by a prickly sensation on the back of my neck.

I was being watched again.

I stretched under the guise of glancing next door and confirmed my suspicions.

There was a tiny red light issuing from one of the windows and I recognized it immediately.

Jensen Ackles was at it again.

I had spent many an hour trying to figure out what his game was.

The neighbor on his other side was a young woman, blonde, perky, huge-chested and hardly wore any clothes…yet I always felt his eyes on me. And it wasn’t until I went outside, that I could hear him come outside too and see his outline through the wooden fence as he eavesdropped on me. I thought for sure that by me dropping hints that I was a fan of his and found him dastardly good-looking, that that would spark confidence in him to approach me.

But it hadn’t.

He was still an enigma wrapped up in a mystery. 

Why, I had asked myself over and over again.

Why me?

Why watching?

Did he have no confidence when it came to women?

I hardly doubted that.

Jensen Ackles was the epitome of gorgeous.

He could walk into any place and leave with anyone, man or woman.

No one could resist his charms or his handsome face.

So if not confidence issues, then what?

Was he just one of those weirdos that liked voyeurism and watching others?

I mean I wasn’t complaining.

This was Jensen Motherfucking Ackles we were talking about watching me.

It was flattering and humbling that a man so stunning could find me entertaining. 

But tonight, I don’t know, I just had had enough.

I had to have answers and I was going to get them by any means necessary.

~~~~~>>>>~~~~~

I watched the woman, Kristen, head back inside after having just stuck her foot in the water.

Was the water too cold for her to swim tonight?

I couldn’t hide my disappointment.

It was the first time I was trying out my new night-vision goggles.

Yeah, I know, I crossed that line and now was in stalker territory.

But my friend Chris, unlike Jared, didn’t see anything wrong with watching my neighbor.

“She ain’t getting hurt and you ain’t snappin’ photos of her, so what’s the harm?" he had said to me just yesterday.

He was an enabler and bought me the night-vision goggles so I could watch in the safety of night.

I was currently in my bedroom with all the lights out and the curtains drawn except for a little slit through which I was watching through.

I had never felt more safe and hidden, watching her, than I did right then.

And to my relief, the woman stepped back outside.

She was carrying what looked to be a pizza box.

Maybe she was hungry and wanted a snack for her swim.

Which was odd because always ate something after a swim, as if the act of swimming itself was so exhausting, it emptied her tank and now she had to refill it.

The woman then turned towards my house and held up the box.

It was a Pizza Hut box.

Feeling my heart beating wildly now, she flipped it over and revealed a message she had written on the other side of it.

 

Care to join me, Mr. Ackles?  
Or do you just wanna watch?

 

Oh god.

I ducked down out of sight, leaning against the wall under my windowsill. 

My heart was hammering in my chest, I feared it was going to thump right out of my body.

She knew I was watching her?

How?

It was dark over here, no light at all.

Did my goggles give off a reflection?

I couldn’t see how.

Did she know I was watching her this entire time or just tonight?

And how did she know it was me?

I didn’t advertise that I lived here, though she could’ve seen me in passing or checking my mail or something. 

But still.......  
Then her words caught up with me...join me. 

As in come over there and be with her, see her face-to-face?

I didn’t know if I could do that.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my goggles and peaked through the window.

She was still standing there, facing my house, gazing up towards my window.

She was smiling and wagging a finger in a come hither manner.

It was then that I noticed that she was no longer wearing her bikini top.

It was lying on the ground and her right arm was covering up what she could of her ample chest.

Then she was on the move, running and jumping into her pool.

When she surfaced, she was deep enough in the water that I couldn’t see her bare breasts, but it was enough that I knew they were there. She wiggled about for a moment and then lifted her right hand in the air, showing me that she had just removed her bottoms now. She flung them to the side and winked up at me, before rolling over and diving down.

I caught a brief glimpse of her bare bottom before she disappeared into the water.

I dropped from the window again and glanced down at my hard on.

Clearly my body was telling me to go to the woman.

I mean she knew I was watching her and put on a strip-tease for me, inviting me over.

Surely that meant that she wasn’t pissed at me for spying on her.

But could I accept her invitation?

It was one thing to get my jollies off on watching the woman.

It was totally another thing to get my jollies off with the woman.

Could I find the courage I once had and hop her fence, joining her for what was bound to be a night of good fun?

~~~~~>>>>~~~~~

I had made it to "120 Mississippi" before I stopped counting.

Jensen wasn’t coming over.

Whether or not that had to do with putting him on the spot, I didn’t know.

There was no movement from the house and I couldn’t feel his stare on me anymore.

Maybe I had scared him away being as forward as I had been.

But honestly, I just had to know.

If Jensen wanted me, then he had the right to know that he could have me.

If Jensen just wanted to watch me from afar, then he could do that too.

I didn’t mind either way.

I mean of course I’d prefer him to choose the have me option, that would mean sex with the world’s most beautiful and sexy man.

But if he just wanted to watch me, then that was fine too.

Disappointing, but fine.

I had just flipped and dove back under for another lap, marveling at how it felt to be nude while swimming.

I heard a weird kind of splash sound and immediately surfaced, standing on my tiptoes to see what the noise was.

I saw the rippling of the water, as if someone had dove in.

Then a dark shape was sluicing through the water, coming at me.

I braced for impact, but the shaped surfaced abruptly, revealing a wet and deadly-sexy, Jensen Ackles standing before me.

“Your invitation still stands?” he asked me, stepping closer.

“It does” I replied, not believing that the strong response came from me because I was squealing and screaming inside.

I had Jensen Ackles merely five-feet away from me, wet and shirtless, and clearly with sex on his mind because he was bending over slightly and then showing me his swim trunks that he had just taken off, before he tossed them to the side. 

“Oh god” I couldn’t help but whisper.

“You can call me Jensen, Jen for short” he smirked and then was on me, pulling me into his hard and muscular body, while crushing his lips to mine in a searing kiss that scorched the world.

We made out hot and heavy for a long while and it wasn’t until my footing slipped and I nearly went under, that our heated kissing broke.

“Put your legs around me” Jensen purred in my ear. “I gotcha Baby.”

Those were the hottest 8 words I had ever heard in my entire life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my flesh against his and causing us both to moan at the sensation, before I hopped up and wrapped my legs around Jensen’s waist, just as if I was his own personal belt.

His dick was now pressed between us, hard, thick and heavy against my abdomen.

“That’s better” he nearly growled and I found myself pinned against the pool wall with the man’s tongue down my throat.

He removed one of his hands from my face and allowed it to travel down my body, squeezing my breast and tweaking my nipple in the process.  
I gasped at the sensation and broke the fervent kiss.

Jensen’s mouth did not leave my body though.

He ran his teeth down the expanse of my throat, making me moan and clutch onto him harder. He chuckled sexily and then bit down on the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder and began pulling the blood to my skin, leaving behind an impressive hickie, I was sure.

His hands though, now that they didn’t need to hold me up any longer, were roaming my body as if he had never touched a woman before in his life, and never would again.  
His touch was explorative, hungry and downright sensual. 

When he reached the apex of my thighs, they clenched involuntarily.

Jensen broke the suction from my neck and went back to devouring my lips whole.

Soon, I took over control of the steamy kiss and Jensen was free to concentrate on other things…like sliding his fingers deep inside of me.  
“Oh god yes” I gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing my head back in pleasure.

It had been a very long time since I had had someone touch me, let alone sex me.

And this was Jensen Ackles we were talking about.

I was convinced the man had invented sex himself.

~~~~~>>>>~~~~~

I was convinced the woman in my arms was a goddess.

I could not stop touching her or kissing her.

The way she whimpered when I withdrew from her, the way she clutched me close so as to prevent me from going far, the breathy sighs of pleasure that washed over my face as I fingered her and stretched her open…I could not get enough.

Maybe she was a witch and I was under her spell.

Ask me if I cared, though.

As I was marveling at the feeling of her body move against mine, she cupped my face with her hands and forced me to meet her eyes.

“Please Jen” she begged, her words sounding broken and terrified.

I knew what she was begging me for, what she wanted to happen next.

And I could also hear the desperation in her voice.

The plea hit me right in the heart and I felt my eyes well up with tears.

It had clearly been awhile since this woman was pleasured and that was a crime..

Gingerly pulling my fingers from her amazing heat, I grabbed the base of my dick and experimentally ran it through her folds.

“Please Jensen, yes” she pleaded with me to just get on with it already.

I wasn’t going to make her wait any longer.

I lined my dick up with her entrance and pushed in, not hesitating until I was buried hilt-deep inside of her.

The woman made this sexy whine that ended on a high note that I was convinced every dog in the neighborhood could hear.

She tensed all over, her nails biting into my shoulders.

“Are you ok?” I panted, meeting her stunning blue eyes.

“Yeah” she nodded, panting too. “You’re just huge.”

I blushed so damn red at that compliment and she gave me a lop-sided grin.

“You’re adorable when you blush” she whispered, stroking the freckles that dotted my cheeks.

Knowing I was thoroughly embarrassed, she crushed her mouth to mine, getting the spotlight off of me and encouraged me with her feet on my ass, to get this show on the road.

I pulled my hips back a little and thrust back into her pliant body.

She broke the kiss and gasped “Again.”

Conceding to the stunning woman’s wishes, I pulled back more and thrusted into her harder and faster this time.

“God yes” she moaned obscenely. “Fuck me like you mean it, Jen” ordered.

“My pleasure ma’am” I growled and crushed my lips to hers for a fierce kiss, as I pulled all the way back and slammed into her hard, making us crash into the side of the pool.

I knew it had to have hurt her, but she didn’t allow me to stop or pay her potential wounds any mind. 

She buried her fingers in my damp hair and erotically scraped my scalp, making me gasp into the kiss and thrust against her harder.

I guess I still had the moves.

My ex had managed to leave some part of my confidence buried deep inside of me.

Who knew?

~~~~~>>>>~~~~~

After round seven, or was it eight, we were lying in my bed, panting harshly because of the high we had just been on. 

I could feel the tension building between us and knew that he was wondering if I wanted him to stay or not.

Putting his doubts to rest, I rolled, so I was buried in his body, wrapping around the man as if I were a squid and he was a submarine I was trying to take down with me.

Chuckling softly, Jensen wrapped around me too, getting that I wanted him to stay the night with me.

It was silent for a long moment and I knew what he was thinking next.

“I’ve known from the beginning that you were watching me” I whispered and felt him freeze.

“You never said anything” he whispered back.

“What was I gonna say…Hi, how are you? I’m your neighbor Kristen Nolan and I know you’ve been watching me?” I scoffed and he chuckled a little, relaxing out of his tense pose. “If it bothered me that the amazingly sexy talented Jensen Ackles was stalking me, I would’ve said something” I reassured him. “As such, I took it as a compliment.”

It was silent for a long moment and Jensen took to playing with my hair.

“How did you know I was watching you tonight?” he finally asked. “I mean it was completely dark on my side.”

That I laughed at.

“Funny thing about night-vision goggles…they have a little red light on the front of them when they’re in use” I giggled.

“Oh god” Jensen groaned and I felt his arm being slung over his face.

When I leaned up, I smiled at the adorable pink blush that was on the tips of his ears, not just on his cheeks. 

“Like I said, if it bothered me, I would’ve told you” I said softly and he removed his arm to meet my eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Kristen. I won’t do it again, I promise” he replied.

“You don’t have to promise me that, Jensen” I said with a smile, stroking his cheek. “But just so you know, you don’t have to just watch me anymore. You can come over and join me, anytime you’d like. No pressure.”

Jensen grinned at that and brought me down for a heated kiss.

We got situated once more and I felt sleep closing in on me.

“Stupid little red light” Jensen muttered and we both lost it in hearty laughter.


End file.
